Adult game
by WindSenshi
Summary: A one-shot about a moment in the outer senshi family. Hotaru is very worried for her Michiru mama and asks an innocent question but she might not understand the answer correctly.


Hotaru was sitting in the kitchen watching Setsuna arranging flowers and Michiru putting cookies into the oven with a smile on her face. The little girl couldnt understand it, how can her mama pretend to be this happy while she was being hurt constantly? The black haired looked at Haruka with narrowed eyes who was reading a sport magazine, slightly angry. How can she just sit there like that when she does harm every single day? The little girl couldnt suppress her feelings any longer.

"Michiru mama... when I grow up I will protect you." she said determined and all three other outer senshi looked up. Just what was the girl talking about?

"Ara Hotaru, such a sweet girl you are" Michiru chuckled, looking at her daughter with a soft expression.

"Even if it means I will have to..." she looked at Haruka again, this time with a slight of fear in her eyes "battle the strongest senshi."

Haruka looked up blinking at Hotaru who seemingly had something against her judging by the grumpy look the little girl gave her. Michiru was just as surprised and walked to Hotaru.

"Why are you saying such things Hotaru? If you are referring to Haruka, she could never hurt me." her voice was full of reassurance but a little hint of surprise still lingered. Setsuna was very curious where this was going as well but didnt say a word, she just listened.

"But..." Hotaru looked at the slightly shocked blonde with even more scared eyes. She had to be strong she had to say what was bothering her because it happened everyday and she was worried. She shook her head looking desperately at Michiru "but she does! You dont have to pretend Michiru mama! I hear it, every night you cry and shout, and say her name in pain, she does hurt you!"

Haruka became red and Michiru blushed as well. Setsuna on the other side became irritated, slight anger rising in her but she trusted Michiru to deal with the situation subtly.

"Ara maa... Hotaru" Michiru smiled as she sat down next to the girl and it looked like Haruka suddenly found something very interesting in the magazine all of a sudden but it was just a coping mechanism.

"Haruka is not hurting me. That is a game we are playing." she smiled sweetly at her daughter.

"A game?"

Haruka buried herself even more into the magazine.

Te aquamarine haired woman nodded but Hotaru was not sure it was the case.

"Can I play too then?"

Haruka almost dropped the magazine hearing that.

"This is a game for adults only Hotaru. A game from 0 to 10 points" she tossed her hair back and Setsuna raised an eyebrow. The tomboy on the cough didnt react but was listening in shock ~Just what are you saying Michiru...?~

"The louder voice I give out the better the game is"

"But you always give out very loud voice Michiru mama" Hotaru said innocently, listening to her mother debating whether to believe it or not. Setsuna almost smashed a flower in irritation. These two were a handful and just what was wrong with Michiru explaining it like this?

"Because Haruka papa is very good at the game always" Michiru said smiling even more sweetly and Haruka blushed embarrassed where she was sitting ~That I am happy to hear but...~ she was not sure this approach was the best to the matter but Michiru always knew what she was doing.

"How many points?" Hotaru asked tilting her head and Setsuna did break a flower.

"10 all the time" the sea senshi said self confidently and a little bit dreamily.

Haruka was even redder hearing that.

"But Haruka papa doesnt give out that loud sound. Does this mean you are not that good in the game?" Hotaru just couldnt grasp it and Michiru smirked, looking at her very much flustered and embarrassed girlfriend teasingly.

"Ara maa I wonder, is it like that Haruka?"

Haruka almost fell off the couch and cleared her throat. Gods this calls for revenge she hoped Michiru knows it. "Uhh..eh.." payback time "she is so wonderful and too good,she steals my voice away" all of this was said with a charming suggestive look and this time it was Michiru's turn to blush. Hotaru just blinked several times and Setsuna stood up.

"You two...move out. Now."

"I never hear Setsuna mama's voice tho." the little girl said wondering why. "You never play with her?" she asked even more innocently not really getting the concept of the game and Setsuna smashed another flower. "Hotaru, your homework waits in your room."

END


End file.
